Look What You Made Me Do
by MinaNaru4ever - 8027forever
Summary: Sawada Tsunayoshi hates riding the public train during the after-work hours. It is really crowded! He barely has space to move. And on top of that, Tsuna has to deal with his boyfriend, Yamamoto Takeshi, sneakily feeling up his ass in public! Yamamoto is such a pervert! "Just enjoy and come, Tsuna. Or I'm gonna have to rape you here." Yaoi. 8027. Lemon. Celebrating 8027 Day.


Disclaimer:

I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn nor do I gain any money by doing this. KHR and its characters belong to Amano Akira. Please do not sue me.

Warning:

Yaoi. 8027 (Yamamoto x Tsuna). If this subject turns you off, you better press the Back button. Alright, you have been warned. I don't want any complaints, reports, or flames about this story.

* * *

 **Look What You Made Me Do – Chapter 1**

"Sneaking Hands"

It was no secret. Sawada Tsunayoshi never liked taking the public train during the after-work hours. First, it was always fully crowded with tired people, wanting to go home as quickly as possible no matter what it takes. Some even went to such hostile extent, ruthlessly uncaring about the others. Second, he always had to stand waiting for quite a long time. The crowded it got, the longer the time for the train to stop on each station because people dropped off and in every time. God knows how tiring it would be. Lastly, well, he was not alone. He went with his boyfriend, Yamamoto Takeshi. And this time, Yamamoto was feeling a bit kinky for his little Tuna.

At least the soon-to-be mafia boss didn't have to go all through this all alone. He had Yamamoto to suffer with him together. It wouldn't be that bad, right? Tsuna was definitely relieved. He knew Yamamoto always had his own way to brighten every bad situation. He was really lucky he had Yamamoto here.

Boy, Tsuna had never been that wrong. Because as of right now, he was definitely in for a huge surprise.

The brunet was standing meekly on the small corner, sandwiched by his boyfriend near the inside door, right at the opposite side of the door which people used to drop off and enter, while Yamamoto was standing right behind him, sheltering Tsuna with his taller figure from the people. The train was overly crowded; they even got pushed around a lot. They could barely breathe.

"The train is really crowded. Ehh, Tsuna?" Yamamoto casually started a conversation, despite the jam-packed small area that would make anyone in there frustrated.

"Yeah and it's still a long way too." Tsuna sighed tiredly. His face looked sad as he whimpered as if he was thinking out loud, "I want to go home soon."

"I know. Me too!" The baseball jock enthusiastically agreed with his little tuna fish, "At least we got a holiday tomorrow."

"Now that you mention it. It really is nice to have a holiday after all this." Tsuna smiled contently, making Yamamoto's heart fluttered in happiness.

"Yup! Are you planning to go somewhere?" Yamamoto proceeded to lean in, secretly enjoying the scent coming from Tsuna's hair. He really loved the smell. He wondered to himself if Tsuna bought a new shampoo. He definitely had to ask the brunet later.

"No, not really. Maybe I'll just stay at my room. I want to play my PS4. Assuming Reborn won't be there to ruin my life, of course. Or maybe I'll just have a long sleep." Compliantly, Tsuna went to lean back and rest his head on Yamamoto's body. He could already imagine what he would do tomorrow and it made him quite relaxed.

"Ohh, nice. Maybe we could play together!" Yamamoto eagerly replied, grinning happily ear-to-ear. He launched his signature Yamamoto Takeshi's smile that could make every fangirls fainted in one beat. Tsuna was always weak against this bright and innocent smile that he always ended up doing what Yamamoto wanted because he didn't have the heart to break this pure smile.

"Well… you can come." The Vongola Decimo gave a small pause as if he was thinking for a moment, "But only if you come to play with me, alright?" Tsuna turned his head back to look at his boyfriend in the eyes. His brown doe-like eyes looked somewhat cautious. Wonder what made Tsuna like that?

"Eh, what do you mean by that? Of course, I come to play!" The baseball-loving teen looked at Tsuna all confused. His sharp hazel eyes were sparkling innocently.

"You know what I mean. Yamamoto is always like that. Acting all innocent and all that, but you always have ulterior motives. We always end up not playing at all and I am all sore!"

So that was what Tsuna meant. He just knew his boyfriend all too well. Yamamoto always acted all innocent, saying that he wanted to do homework together and stuff, but then somehow Tsuna always ended up in bed with him, stark naked with his ass all sore. None of his homework was done too. It happened oh-so-often that he promised to himself he would never easily fall for that anymore.

"Ohh, you mean _that_ time? But Tsuna enjoyed it though! You even moaned my name out loud!" Yamamoto unabashedly smiled as he proudly stated that. He felt somewhat special and proud to know that he could make Tsuna feel _that_ good. Yamamoto liked knowing that he was good in bed that he could pleasure Tsuna so much, it made the brunet moaned out his name lewdly. Maybe it was his competitiveness that made him feel that way. Or maybe every seme in general just felt like that.

"Hieeee! Yamamoto, not so loud! Besides, I definitely didn't do that! It wasn't even that good!" Tsuna tried to shush his boyfriend, fighting back the incoming blush in face. He definitely didn't need to get reminded of _that_ here. Tsuna was often in denial because he was easily embarrassed when it came to sexual stuffs. He always felt shy. He didn't want to think that he was lewd and he would rather die than to admit it.

"Ohh? Is that a challenge, Tsuna? I can totally make you regret ever saying that." Yamamoto gave a daring smirk as naughty ideas started to flow in his brain, "For example, I can do this!"

With a swift move, Yamamoto went to launch his sneaky surprise attack. He moved his hand to give a handful grope on Tsuna's perky ass, immediately sending a jolt of pleasure to the brunet.

"Hieee! Where are you touching?!" The Vongola Decimo backed off all surprised. His heart suddenly beat like crazy. Though, it felt kinda good, he still couldn't believe Yamamoto would do that here. In front of everyone! He really hoped no one saw that happened!

"Hmm? Isn't it obvious? I am touching your ass, Tsuna." Yamamoto gave a challenging voice to Tsuna as if he knew his lover wouldn't be able to do anything about it. He then proceeded to continue his feast, ravaging Tsuna's butt with his hand in a more thorough way, exploring all the curves.

"Stop that! We are in public!" Tsuna tried to scold his boyfriend quietly. He didn't want to make a scene after all.

"Isn't that what makes it more interesting though?" Takeshi grinned out happily, feeling aroused of the lewd situation,

"Besides, I just can't help to stop. Tsuna's ass is so soft and perky!" He then went to grab it even more, appreciatively letting his fingers to squeeze the helpless brunet's bottom.

"P-Pervert! Yamamoto is a pervert!" That's what all Tsuna could say. But who was he fooling here? He could deny it all he wanted, but it was clear he was also excited with the whole situation. His body was always too honest!

"But you're already this hard. So, who is the pervert here?" Yamamoto gave a playful smile as he sneaked his other hand to the front, sliding perfectly inside Tsuna's pants, touching the brunet's erection eagerly.

The moment Yamamoto's hand touched Tsuna's sensitive spot, the brunet suddenly felt pleasure wave coursing directly to his brain, making him unconsciously arch his back and simultaneously rubbed his butt against Yamamoto's engorged bulge. Judging from the size and the depraved look written on his face, it looked like Yamamoto was horny as fuck. How he wished he could just shove it all up Tsuna's ass, feeling the tightness surrounding his cock.

"N-No! A-Ahh! Don't do that!" Tsuna moaned in pleasure as he tried to back away from his perverted boyfriend. He didn't get to run away though. He was pretty much sandwiched between Yamamoto and the closed door with no place to go.

"Well, hello there, Little Tuna!" Yamamoto was referring to the brunet's waking erection. The Rain Guardian was relentless. He went to rub Tsuna's behind and front simultaneously, pleasuring every inch of Tsuna's body.

"This is exactly why I didn't want to go with you! Yamamoto is always like this!" Tsuna's face flushed in red, feeling exposed and embarrassed. His logic wanted Yamamoto to stop, but his body definitely begged to differ. Tsuna swore to himself that he would never fall for this kind of thing anymore. It's not that he didn't want to do it with his boyfriend. No, it was not that. He loved doing it with Yamamoto. He loved getting penetrated by his boyfriend's huge cock. However, what he did not like was the fact that Yamamoto never really cared about his surroundings or trivial things like school homework. It's like, Yamamoto's brain was not in the normal wave length like other normal people.

"Hmm? Does this mean you're already expecting me to do this in public? Damn, you're so lewd, Tsuna." Yamamoto's voice was low and tempting, making the brunet's brain felt mushy. Tsuna wondered to himself how come Yamamoto's voice was this sexy. He just couldn't comprehend it.

"I am not! Yamamoto, I mean it! Stop!" The Vongola Decimo tried his best to resist from the temptation, despite the fact that he was slowly giving in.

"Ohh, but I can't stop just yet. So just enjoy it and come, Tsuna." Yamamoto worked his hand eagerly on Tsuna's erection, exploring the shaft, rubbing his hand up and down, forcing him up the wall with the building pleasure.

"Because if you keep on resisting…" Yamamoto's voice was low and demanding, echoed like a true alpha wolf,

"I am gonna have to rape you here."

The Rain Guardian gave a small perfect smirk, right on the curve of his mouth. It just looked so sexy to Tsuna that it rendered him speechless. Heck, no other words could even describe it. How could someone even look that hot? That's pretty much a crime. Tsuna couldn't believe how his body simultaneously shivered in anticipation. Hearing such ordering voice from Yamamoto, it immediately made Tsuna to whimper in obedience.

Or wait a minute… Did Tsuna just moan and feel even more aroused? Did he just buck his hips and instinctively press his ass against Yamamoto's bulging erection? Wantonly begging his boyfriend to fuck the daylights out of him? Right here, right now?

Maybe Tsuna did want to get raped by Yamamoto…

"N-No way… Y-You can't… There are people here. You can't possibly want to put it in?" Tsuna stuttered in disbelief.

"You want that, don't you? You want me to fuck you with my huge cock as you keep on begging for more and more?"

"N-No... We can't..." Tsuna tried to keep his mind straight, despite the sexy dirty talk that Yamamoto did.

"And I'm not gonna stop there, Tsuna. I'm going to mess you up. I'm going to come inside you so much and I'm going to fuck you again and again with only my cum as lubrication. How would you like that?"

— **To Be Continued—**

* * *

Author's Note:

Today is August 27th and it is a very special day because today is 8027 Day. Why? Because on a calendar, it is written 8/27.

Happy 8027 Day everyone!


End file.
